


Forever

by Daryah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryah/pseuds/Daryah
Summary: Killian's feeling during Going Home when Emma leaves before the curse. Inspired by 'Forever' be Papa Roach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Killian was out of time. He had promised to win Emma's heart, and now, thanks to Pan's curse, he would never have the chance. He had decided to step down, do the honorable thing, let Baelfire, Henry's father, have his chance at being with Emma again. And now, thanks to his bloody nobility, he would never get a chance with Emma again.

He was thankful that at least the boy would have his mother with him. Henry didn't deserve to be orphaned because both his mother and father had to return to the Enchanted Forest. He was grateful for that. No child should be without their parent. He knew from experience.

He gathered with a small group, which mostly consisted of Emma's family, at the town line, where Emma's yellow bug was parked, set to allow her and Henry to escape. To live their lives. Without him.

Funnily enough, he couldn't regret falling in love with Emma Swan. He knew he loved her in Neverland the moment they shared a kiss in the jungle. He never thought that after Milah, he'd ever be able to love again. Then Emma pulled him out of the pile of corpses that he was buried beneath. He instantly knew they had a connection, but he never thought it could blossom into love. He didn't regret loving her, even at that moment.

He knew he was irrevocably hers, that he would belong to her forever. He would love her till the day he died, and, if there was an afterlife, he would love her then too.

He approached Emma as she moved towards her car, breaking away from the group. He nodded, indicating the bug. "That's quite a vessel you captain there, Swan."

Emma weakly smiled at him, fighting tears, not wanting to say goodbye to him.

He held her gaze, blue meeting green. "There's not a day that'll go by that I won't think of you."

"Good," she responded softly. They stood before each other, smiling weakly. He turned away, rejoining the group seeing her off.

He heard Regina tell her that she could give her and Henry new memories, happy memories. He wanted her and Henry to be happy, that they would have memories of being a family together. But part of him was selfish, and wanted her to remember him as her would always remember her.

He knew that no matter what he distracted himself with, whether it be sailing, piracy, rum, or women, he would never forget the feeling he had just being around her. The thought of being with another woman was something he didn't want. He didn't want to want to be with someone else. He would always want her.

As the green fog approached closer and closer, Emma and Henry climbed into her car, both visibly fighting tears. Emma started the car and drove over the town line, away from the life she and Henry knew, towards a different, he hoped better, life.

As the fog consumed them, Killian couldn't help wishing he had gotten one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
